La niña perdida
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Por una pelea con su padre Ichigo sale a pasear, pero no contaba con que se encontraría con una pequeña niña de cabello naranja y ojos marrones claro, declarando que él es su papá, ahora Ichigo debe buscar a sus padres y regresarla, mientras unos extraños chicos buscan a la niña... y Rukia va a visitar a Ichigo ¿Que pasará? Two-short (romance al final)
1. La pequeña niña de pelo naranja

**Hola mina-san, mortales-san chicos y chicas, me llamo Kaede y este es mi primer fic de Bleach, bueno ya que es mi primer fic, empece por Hacer Two-short Que espero Que les agrade :3**

 *** Neko empieza la historia ***

 **Empecemos Que les parece.**

 **Los personajes no son míos son Propiedad de Tite Kubo**

 **La historia de mi retorcida imaginación**

 **Aclarado empecemos :D**

* * *

 ** _La pequeña niña de pelo naranja._**

-Maldición, cállate viejo decrepito- el grito de Ichigo resonó en toda la residencia Kurosaki, Yuzu por su parte siguió preparando el desayuno, Karin por su parte suspiro, ya que no era sorpresa que su hermano y su padre pelearan tan temprano sin embargo era Sábado no podían pelear más tarde.

-Digo que deberías tener novia idiota.- grito Isshin dando un golpe a Ichigo el cual el pobre quedo pegado a la pared, Ishiin gruño por su victoria- Escucha, quiero ser abuelo lo más antes posible, aunque no te exigiré que me complazcas antes de que termines la Universidad, pero siente cabeza, ¡Acaso no eres un hombre!-

-¡Cállate! Y déjame en paz.- diciendo esto Ichigo salió furioso de la casa, Yuzu río mientras Karin se acerco a su padre.

-Oye, déjale en paz acaso eres tonto.-

-¡Oh mamá! Nuestro Ichigo no me quiere dar nietos Waaa.- Y así el pobre hombre se puso a llorar encima de la foto de Masaki.

-El desayuno está listo.- anunció Yuzu con su típica sonrisa.

.

Ichigo caminaba furioso por las calles de la ciudad, su padre esta vez lo estaba cabreando más de lo que acostumbraba, después de que sus poderes de shinigami regresarán y la pelea contra Ginjo terminará, Rukia y Renji venían por asuntos de huecos en el mundo humano y pasaban a saludarlo, y más la oji-violeta que se llevaba bien con su familia y conseguía comer ahí con ellos, todo había regresado a la normalidad, bueno no tanto como quería ya que su padre a unos meses de terminar la preparatoria se le había metido la idea de que quería nietos, inclusive ya había decidido los nombres disponibles para estos.

-Viejo, tonto.- susurro mientras caminaba, sin embargo al dar la vuelta en uno de los callejones observo a una niña durmiendo en una caja de cartón, eso le pareció extraño, más porque al parecer nadie le hacía caso, sin antes pensárselo ya estaba de rodillas moviendo a la niña la cual no se le veía la cara.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto pero la niña no respondió, después de unos minutos de estarla moviendo la niña respondió con un gemido-Oye, niña…-

La niña empezó a moverse y salió de la caja, Ichigo la miró impresionado, esta se tañaba sus ojitos y soltó un bostezo.

-Ala.- susurro con pesadez.

-¿Ala?-

La niña lo miró con sus ojos marrones brillando y con una sonrisa, su cabello naranja se movió al momento que se lanzaba a Ichigo y le daba un abrazo.

-Oye que te pasa-

-Papá.- grito la niña mirándolo a la cara pero sin separarse de él-Papá-

-Eh, Papá…con un carajo yo no soy tu padre- grito eufórico el peli naranja, separándose de la niña, la niña ladeo su cabeza confundida-No soy tú padre, a todo esto ¿Quién eres? ¿Estás perdida?- Ichigo examino a la niña, era pequeña, demasiado pequeña para andar sola, que fuera de la calle no lo creía, estaba limpia, llevando un vestido de tirantes de color rosa y en su cabeza llevaba un broche de conejo con dos coletas.

La niña se quedo en silencio un rato hasta que unos pequeños sollozos salieron de su boca, Ichigo se asusto al verla llorar.

-Ah, papá…el me glito.-decía la niña limpiándose los ojos.

-No, te eh gritado, esto.-Ichigo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo el centro de atención, sin pensarlo dos veces cargo a la niña y corrió, un extraño sentimiento lo lleno al tomar a la niña en brazos pero lo ignoró y siguió corriendo, llegando a una esquina alejándose de la gente puso a la niña en el piso, agitado tomó aire y miró de nuevo a la niña, esta se limpiaba la cara.

-Papá…-

-No, mira…hay que voy hacer.-susurro Ichigo al agarrarse la cabeza-No soy tú padre entiendes, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto calmadamente para que la niña no llorará.

-Soy Tsuki… tengo.- la niña empezó a contar sus dedos-Cinco años, ¿Pol qué dices que no eles mi papá?-

-Porque no lo soy, ¿Cómo se llama tú padre?-

-No, lo sé, no lo lecueldo.-dijo Tsuki agachando la cabeza, Ichigo suspiro tratando de no perder la calma.

-¿Tú mamá?-

-Tampoco.-

-Y ¿Cómo rayos te has perdido? ¿Con quién ibas?-

-Yo…estaba jugando en el consultolio…cuando esa cosa negla apalecio y puf, aquí estoy.-explico la niña alzando sus manos, ok esto era extraño, posiblemente era un peligro dejarla sola, algún Hollow podría ir tras de ella, pero que debía hacer, ¿Ir con la policía? Era la mejor opción, Ichigo se paró y suspiro.

-Mira vayamos a la comisaría quizás y tus padres te hayan dado ya por desaparecida-

-Pelo tú eles mi papá.-agrego la niña haciendo un puchero, ese puchero le hizo recordar a cierta persona -Mamá te legañala por dejalme aquí.-

-No lo creo, veamos si tus padres te han reportado como desaparecida.-Ichigo tomó la mano de la niña y empezaron a caminar a la comisaría, lentamente porque la niña era muy pequeña y apenas podía caminar, Ichigo la vio de nuevo, si que se parecía a él en el cabello y los ojos, pero que estaba pensando, movió su cabeza, la niña estaba confundida quizás y su padre tenía el mismo cabello como él por eso lo estaba confundiendo, su padre debía parecerse a él, si eso era, llego a la comisaría, pero no había registro de niña perdida, Ichigo salió corriendo de ahí pues lo iban a interrogar de como encontró a la niña, y si él no era un posible secuestrador.

-Ah, en que me metí.-susurro al ver a la niña jugando en el pasto, miró su reloj ya era tarde, en eso la niña se quedo quieta y miró al lago, Ichigo se acercó a ella-¿Qué pasa?-

La niña señalo y Ichigo miró, una mujer con la cabeza sangrando pasaba por al orilla, Ichigo tragó era un espíritu, la niña siguió recogiendo flores.

-Es una mujel muelta, poble espelo que vayan pol ella.-

-Eh, ¿Puedes ver espíritus?-pregunto Ichigo exaltado, la niña asintió y termino de recoger las flores ofreciéndoselas a Ichigo.

-Toma, pala ti.-

-Oh, gracias.-Ichigo agarro las flores avergonzado, la niña río y miró a Ichigo-¿Qué?-

-Tengo hamble.-la niña agarro su pancita.

-Eh.-Ichigo la miró otra vez estaba a punto de llorar, agitó sus brazos desesperado-Bien, vamos te llevaré a mi casa y comerás algo de mi hermana vale…-

-Si…glachias, eto, no pad…pad…como se dice-

-¿Padre?-

-Si- asintió la niña, Ichigo sonrió ya que la pequeña no podía hablar bien y sus palabras eran graciosas lo cual le dio risa, tomó la mano de la pequeña y empezó a caminar, en dirección a su casa.

.

-Tsuki donde estas.-gritaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones vestida con unos shorts y una playera de manga larga blanca y botas negras- Demonios mis padres…me matarán, me asarán y después me decapitarán… y mi Oni-chan el me…-

-No exageres.-agrego un chico de cabello rojo y ojos negros, con unos vaqueros y una playera verde-Bueno creo que tú madre lo haría.-

-Mo cállate, Reki que también fue tú culpa.- grito esta, el chico torció la boca y suspiro.

-Solo busquémosla y larguemos.-no, mira que si nos encontramos con alguien conocido estaremos en problemas-

-Si tienes razón…- la chico peli negra volvió a gritar el nombre de la niña, a lo que Reki solo suspiro rendido, los dos siguieron caminando.

-Oh, es Kuchiki-san.- Orihime miró a la chica que gritaba entre la multitud-¿A quien buscará?-

-Eh, quizás este en una misión.- agrego Ishida quien compraba un libro, Orihime alzo una ceja-¿Qué pasa?-

-Sin saludar…Kuchiki-san.- grito la peli naranja y salió corriendo, Ishida solo suspiro y siguió comprando, se acercaba cada vez más rápido a la chica hasta que la alcanzo-Kuchiki-san-

A la mención del hombre, la chica dejo de gritar y se tenso, Orihime abrazo a la pelinegra.

-Kuchiki-san has venido, porque no has saludado.-pregunto la peli naranja, pero la chica solo palideció y el chico a su lado solo se tenso-Kuchiki-san-

-Doc…digo Inoue.- hablo la peli negra nerviosa, mientras Orihime la miraba-¿Qué pasa?-

-Esto, está bien me acabas de decir…-

-O eso verás, no es buen momento…-

-¿No lo es?-pregunto Orihime mirando al chico a su lado-Esto ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo bueno.- Reki se puso nervioso buscando una respuesta- Yo soy nuevo, no es así Kuchiki-san.-

-O si… nuevo…jajajaja-respondió la pelinegra riendo-Si así es.-

-Oh, ya veo iré a ver a Kurosaki-kun, ¿Quieren venir?-

-Kurosaki Ichigo-gritaron los dos chicos al unisonó, Orihime se quedo confundida-De ninguna manera.-

-¿Qué?-

-O lo siento, no es buen momento, estamos en una misión, Inoue Orihime ja, ja.- habló la chica mientras se separaba de ella y caminaba hacia atrás lentamente siguiéndole Reki-Así que ve con Ichigo y dile que… luego iré.-

-bueno como quieras.-

-Si adiós.- diciendo esto los chicos salieron disparados, Orihime se quedo confundida, solo observo como los chicos salían corriendo, regreso a donde estaba Ishida y al llegar con él se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está Kuchiki-san?-

-Kuchiki-san tenía los ojos marrones…- susurro Orihime-No eran violetas, eran marrones-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Ishida acercándose a ella-Violetas marrones que-

-No, nada ji quizás haya visto mal.- sonrió Orihime caminando a la casa de Ichigo.

.

-Ichi-nii ¿Qué es esto?- Karin pregunto conmocionada-Esta niña…-

-Esto es…-

-Oh, que linda.-grito Yuzu al abrazar a la pequeña Tsuki quien se quedo inmóvil-Oni-chan dime es mi sobrina…espera Oni-chan acaso tú…-

-No, que les pasa, esta niña está perdida…- exaltado Ichigo explico a sus hermanas la situación, y agradeció que su padre no estuviera en casa, Yuzu le dio de comer a la pequeña Tsuki estaba encantada con la pequeña replica de su hermano.

-Y dices que no es tú hija Ichi-nii.- susurro Karin viendo a su hermana y a la pequeña, Ichigo bufó en respuesta- Si la vez bien, cabello naranja ojos marrones, dime que no es tú…-

-Te eh dicho que no, ya después de que termine de comer, iré de nuevo a la comisaría y la dejaré ahí, fin del problema.-

-Vaya que malo eres, pero-Karin observo como Yuzu y Tsuki empezaban a jugar-Es mona-

Ichigo miró a la niña que se ría con su hermana, algo en él lo conmovió al ver tal escena, quizás y en algún futuro cuando el hiciera quizás una familia, sus hijos jugarían así con sus hermanas…hacer una familia, una familia con… ¿Ella?

.

-Listo.- dijo Rukia-Bien acabe, será mejor ir a ver que tiene Ichigo de comer.-

-Je, será bueno ver a ese idiota…- agrego Renji bajando del tejado-¿no crees que estas yendo muy seguido a verlo?-

Al comentario Rukia volteó seria-Solo es por las misiones que hemos tenido, a parte…estamos cercas sería agradable verlo- Rukia molesta empezó a caminar con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Renji solo río y la siguió.

.

-Oni-chan Tsuki se ha quedado dormida- Yuzu entró a la sala donde estaban Ichigo y Karin-Y la deje durmiendo en tú cuarto-

-¿¡Que!?- grito Ichigo-Pero que…-

-Ella dijo que se sentía segura ahí… y me llamo tía Yuzu, esa niña es tan mona- Yuzu estaba en las nubes al recordar a la niña, Ichigo se paró del sillón y subió a su cuarto, Yuzu se sentó a lado de Karin sonriendo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-De que Tsuki dijo que tendrías dos gemelas cuando te casarás-

La cara de Karin mostró confusión extrema, Yuzu solo sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

-Eh, Yuzu dijiste gemelas espera- grito la pelinegra corriendo a donde estaba su hermana.

.

Ichigo entro en su cuarto solo para encontrarse a la pequeña durmiendo cómodamente en su cama, se acercó a la cama y se apoyo en sus piernas viendo a la pequeña, su cara era pacifica y su respiración lenta, la miró detenidamente, quizás sus padres debían estar súper preocupados por ella, así que cuando despertará saldrían a buscar a su familia como fuera Ichigo la entregaría a sus padres.

Ichigo tapo a la niña quien solo se movió quedando su cabello entre su cara, Ichigo aparto un mechón de su cabello, la niña tenía un parecido a.

-Rukia- susurro, pero negó con la cabeza- Como si fuera posible…- diciendo esto bajo a la sala, Yuzu estaba lavando los platos felizmente, se acercó a ella.

-¿Te dijo algo la niña?-pregunto a lo que su hermana asintió.

-Dijo que ella era la menor de tres hermanos, y que se llamaban Oni-chan y One-chan-

-No en serió…nombres dijo nombres de sus padres o de algún familiar-

-No, la niña esta súper perdida, es increíble… pero es normal tiene cuatro años…-

-Cinco dirás…-

-No, cumplirá cinco, pero dice que le gusta decir que es más grande de lo que es, de hecho por eso no puede pronunciar bien algunas letras- respondió Yuzu divertida, Ichigo suspiro rendido-Pero se parece a ti Oni-chan-

-Que no…-

-Y sabes a quien más…-

-¿A quién?-

-Pues ah…-

Pero Yuzu no termino pues llamaron a la puerta, Ichigo salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Ishida y Orihime.

-Inoue, Ishida ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto el peli naranja confundido.

.

Tsuki abrió sus ojitos y se los tallo, vio alrededor pero se sintió segura, se asomo en la ventana y observo el cielo y sonrió.

-Vayamos a Jugal-susurro y abrió la ventana, se paró en la orilla y saltó, antes de tocar el piso quedo volando y bajo elegantemente, camino a la calle y vío a una mujer de larga cabellera naranja que estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa, mientras otro muchacho suspiraba por la indecisión de la mujer, Tsuki miró a la mujer.

-O ella él son Doctola Olihime y él doctol Ishida-susurro al alejarse de la casa, observo una mariposa negra salió corriendo persiguiéndola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

-Bien, tengo hambre, espero que tengan deliciosa comida- susurro Rukia caminando a la casa de Ichigo, Renji solo se quejó y miró como una pequeña peli naranja corría por uno de los callejones.

-Eh, una niña tan pequeña…-

-Oye Renji muévete.-grito Rukia, Renji alzo una ceja y siguió a la peli negra a casa de Ichigo.

.

-Demonios donde esta, Tsuki donde estas- susurraba la chica de ojos marrones-¿Me matarán?-

-Oye sabes que Nike no tendrá abierto mucho tiempo el portal, debemos irnos ya con la niña-

-Que insensible Reki-

-Bueno, planea algo señorita… quizás… y se encontró con alguien conocido-

La chica abrió enorme los ojos y miró al chico con una gotita de sudor-No me digas…y que tal si se encontró con…mi papá-

Reki se espanto y sonrió nervioso-Eso sería súper mala suerte no crees… Hisana-

.

.

* * *

 **Que les parecio, buena mala en fin, idea desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como no había visto bien Bleach me había qudado con las ganas :3 pero ahora les traigo este, Tsuki es tan linda con su pronunciación Jugal, Mentil, uuu lindura**

 **Siguiente Capítulo:**

 **Volvamos a casa ...**

 **Espero sus Amados reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo: 3**


	2. Nuestro amado futuro

**Hola mina-san, bueno aquí el ultimo capítulo que me esforcé en hacer, me eh divertido haciendo este primer fic de Bleach no soy muy experta en este anime pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo por lo que eh visto... me eh divertido haciéndolo aunque solo fueran dos capítulos... que espero os les hayan gustado y más que nada implemente el amado Ichiruki en vuestros corazones,,, je sin más que decir empecemos :3**

 *** Neko empieza la historia ***

* * *

 _ **Nuestro amado futuro**_.

-Bien pasen.- Ichigo habló, Orihime asintió y paso seguida de Ishida, Ichigo los miró con una ceja levantada-Y bien ¿A qué se debe su visita?-

-No sabía que te molestará que vengamos.- respondió Uryu dejando salir un suspiro, Ichigo se froto la cabeza.

-Kurosaki-kun yo bueno… lamento haber venido así como así pero yo bueno… esto…-Orihime jugó con sus manos y luego estiro una bolsa al peli naranja- Esto es para ti… lo eh comprado.-

-Oh gracias.- dijo Ichigo sosteniendo la bolsa-Yo…-

Peor no siguió, los tres chicos se pusieron alertas al sentir un reiatsu, Ichigo miró por toda la casa pero solo estaban ellos y sus hermanas, Ishida miró a Ichigo.

-¿Qué será?-

-Lo que sea debemos investí…- pero Ichigo no termino ya que Karin bajo corriendo del piso de arriba-¿Qué pasa?-

-La niña…no está, Tsuki no está-

.

.

-Bien, digamos que se encontró con papá sí… no, no, no esto es malo.- grito Hisana alborotando su negro cabello- Quizás y no sea tan malo.-

-Sí, no sería tan malo, de que la pequeña Tsuki haya dicho algo acerca de su relación.- agrego Reki riendo, Hisana lo miró molesta.

-Cállate, vamos, grandioso por ese estúpido pasador no podemos localizarla…-

-Que tonta eres.- Reki agarro su cabeza y la hizo voltear a dirección al norte- Se le cayó a pasado desde hace unos minutos, su reiatsu ya se puede sentir.-

-Idiota, porque no me dijiste.- Hisana salió corriendo, Reki suspiro y camino pesadamente.

-Porque será… o si que eres demasiado dramática.- susurro el peli rojo siguiendo a su amiga, en eso su celular sonó y contesto- Hola Yuna.-

-Nada de hola…tienes menos de una hora para volver, ya que… bueno sus padres están casi llegando a la ciudad…-

-Si llegando.- resonaron dos voces al otro lado de la línea, Reki suspiro y afirmo.

-Bien ya la encontramos, ahora regresamos.- diciendo esto colgó el teléfono y siguió caminando, mientras la pelinegra corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas.

-Juró que dejaré de ser una niñera y shinigami cuando esto termine.- susurro sacando su katana sin dejar de correr.

.

.

-Tsuki.- Ichigo grito el nombre de la niña corriendo por todos lados, al subir a su habitación no había encontrado rastro de la pequeña, solo estaba su pequeño pasador de conejo y la ventana estaba abierta, lo cual llego a una conclusión al parecer la pequeña no era una humana normal, si no que contaba con poderes espirituales, lo cual significaba peligro, ya que si algún Hollow daba con ella, no, no debía pensar en eso, lo que importaba ahora era encontrar a la niña.

Mientras Yuzu y Karin buscaban por otra ruta, Orihime e Ishida se unieron a la búsqueda.

-Una niña pequeña, de cuatro años, pelo naranja y ojos marrones claros.- Ishida preguntaba a las personas que pasaban por la avenida, Orihime preguntaba a una señora pero esta negó, suspiro y miró al otro lado, se quedo en blanco al ver a una muchacha muy bonita, de cabello como el de ella mirándola, quiso acercarse a esta pero al pasar un caro desapareció, Orihime movió la cabeza negando, ya que la chica se parecía mucho a ella, lo cual le dio un escalofrío de miedo.

-¿Estás bien? Estas algo pálida.- pregunto Ishida al tomarla por el hombro, Orihime asintió.

-Si… creo que el calor está haciéndome ver alucinaciones.-

Y así los dos siguieron buscando.

.

-Vamos Capitán.- Rangiku replicaba caminando a lado de Toshiro- Hace calor, vamos a comer helado o a una piscina.-

-No estamos aquí para jugar, estamos en una misión entendiste…-

-Mmmm por eso no creces.- susurro bajito la rubia mirando de nuevo al frente, pero paro cuando Hitsugaya puso su mano enfrente- ¿Qué…?-

Pero no termino la pregunta ya que al frente estaba una pequeña niña mirando a las flores de un vaso, los dos se impresionaron ya que a lado de ella estaba el alma de otra niña que la contemplaba con ternura, sin embargo al mirar a los dos shinigami esta desapareció.

-¿Sientes eso?- pregunto Toshiro viendo a la niña de cabello naranja, Rangiku asintió y los dos se acercaron a la pequeña quien volteo al sentirlos cercas, los dos chicos se quedaron estáticos al mirar bien a la pequeña.

-Se parece mucho a Kurosaki Ichigo y a la vez a...- susurro Hitsugaya serió pero impresionado, Rangiku reacciono y sonrió para no asustar a la niña.

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda como tú en un lugar así?-pregunto, la pequeña se levanto y sonrió.

-Langiku-san, Tío Toshilo…-

-Eh me conoces- pregunto Rangiku sonriendo y acercándose a la niña- Y de donde me conoces…-

-Vienes muy seguido a mi casa, y mi tío igual…-

-¿Tío?- susurro Hitsugaya- Oye a que te refieres con eso.-

-Bueno, qué más da, oye eres demasiado bonita, a pesar de que te pareces mucho a una persona…-

-Basta de charlas vámonos.- ordenó Toshiro empezando a caminar, pero Rangiku lo jaló de la playera.

-Pero, mírala es tan linda no debemos dejarla sola.-

-Te dije que no debemos entretenernos… déjala sola.-

-Capitán usted es malvado.- agrego Rangiku, la niña la jaló de la blusa haciéndola voltear- Oh este chico es un desalmado.-

-Tengo hamble, me dalias algo de comel.- la niña hizo ojitos de perrito a lo que Rangiku no fue fuerte y la tomó en un abrazo presionándola a su voluminoso pecho.

-Si, Rangiku-san te dará de comer todo lo que quieras vamos.- Rangiku empezó a caminar a algún restaurante cercas, Hitsugaya le saltó una venita del enojo, pero se rindió y siguió a la mujer, después de todo la misión era de los dos, porque no le hacía caso él era el capitán, pero aun así quería saber quién era esa niña, y porque su reiatsu era más fuerte para su edad.

.

-Ichigo…- grito Rukia al tocar la puerta, estaba tocando desde hace unos minutos pero nadie le abría-Ese tonto, ¿Por qué no abre? Oye Ichigo abre.-

-Quizás no esté en casa.- agrego Renji estirándose, Rukia hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la calle, encontrándose con las hermanas del chico.

-Rukia-chan.- Yuzu grito al verla, Rukia sonrió y se inclino agarrándose el vestido de tirantes que tenía, y con una voz dulce respondió.

-Oh hola, venía a visitarlos pero al parecer no había nadie.-

-Sí, sucedió algo.- Yuzu y Karin le contaron a Rukia lo sucedido con Tsuki y sus sospechas hacia su hermano- Y eso pasó.-

-Vamos, aparte para que eso fuera verdad, espera.-Rukia guardo silencio y contó con sus manos, un repentino enojo la embargo, al pensar que se imbécil de Ichigo podía haber tenido una niña.

-Ese imbécil.- susurro apretando sus puños, Yuzu y Karin al igual que Renji vieron como la chica salía corriendo a una gran velocidad sin mirar a nadie, Renji suspiro al ver a su amiga irse.

-No gustas pasar a esperarlos.- ofreció Yuzu con una sonrisa, Renji acepto pues estaba cansado de correr detrás de Rukia, Karin miró a donde había salido corriendo la pelinegra y solo río bajito.

.

.

-Demonios donde estará…esa niña.- susurro Ichigo mirando el pasador de conejo en su mano, algo dentro de él lo empezaba a molestar, como la niña había bajado desde el techo hasta la calle, no alguien debió haberla bajado, apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo-Tsuki…-

.

.

-Oh pero que mona.- grito Rangiku al ver comer a la niña- ¿Cómo te llamas_?-

-Tsuki… tengo.- y como la primera vez empezó a contar sus dedos, Toshiro miraba a la niña detenidamente, tanto como su rostro y su reiatsu lo hacían pensar que esa niña en realidad podría ser hija de Kurosaki, pero era algo tonto e imposible, Tsuki miró al albino ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya que estas aquí… debelias ir a vel… a las gemelas.-Tsuki susurro, Rangiku miró al pequeño capitán con una ceja levantada, Toshiro se quedo confundido y Tsuki termino de comer y alzo sus manos en forma de triunfo.

-Ne, Langiku-san puedo il allá.- pidió Tsuki señalando al los juegos del restaurante, Rangiku asintió y la pequeña salió corriendo, Rangiku miró a Toshiro.

-Y bien, en que piensas, a que esa niña se parece mucho a Ichigo y Rukia.-

-Sí, quizás solo es una coincidencia.- habló el albino estirando sus manos- Es imposible que sea su hija.-

-¡Espera! ¡Habías considerado que esa linda niña podría ser hija de esos dos!-dijo exaltada la rubia, Toshiro hizo una mueca de molestia-Por Rukia lo creería pero…-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, en el mundo humano es común que algunas personas se parezcan a otras, no deberías extrañarte por eso.- el albino termino de decir y tomó de su bebida, Rangiku asintió y miró a la ventana.

-"Si fuera verdad, cierta persona estaría triste".-

.

-Por allá- grito Hisana dando vuelta en una esquina, su katana llamaba mucho la atención, demasiado, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era encontrar a la niña pues el tiempo se le agotaba y eso traería problemas.

.

-Oh si la vi- dijo la mujer sonriendo, Ichigo suspiro aliviado-Entro con unos jóvenes a ese lugar.-

-Gracias.- Ichigo corrió al restaurante y entró, busco y lo que vio fue a Rangiku y Toshiro que comían tranquilamente-Hola ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Oh, si es Ichigo que tal.- Rangiku lo saludo mientras el albino lo ignoró-Que te tare aquí Ichigo.-

-Bueno, busco a una niña...cabello naranja, ojos marrones, piel blanca, con dos coletas, o si se llama Tsuki la han visto…-

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rangiku se paró exaltada de la mesa y tomó al chico de los hombros.

-Oye es en serió ella es tú hija.-

-Eh.-

-Tsuki-chan es tú hija a que si.- cuestiono la rubia mirándolo con ojos de muerte, Ichigo tragó y negó.

-No, espera la has visto.-

-Responde.-

-Te dije que no, es una niña que encontré y que estoy ayudando a buscar a sus padres… le quite el ojo de encima pro unos minutos y desapareció es la verdad.- termino de relatar Ichigo, Rangiku alzo una ceja y empezó a reír.

-Sabía que no era posible, esa niña es demasiado linda para que tú seas su padre jajajaja.-

-Vaya, donde está.-pregunto Ichigo, Toshiro señalo con el dedo a la salida.

-Hace unos cinco minutos se acaba de ir.-

-Que- gritaron Rangiku y Ichigo.

-¿Por qué la dejaste ir?- se quejo la rubia, al albino suspiro.

-No era nuestra misión, Oye Kurosaki… acaso no te has dado cuenta que ella tiene Reiatsu muy fuerte.-

-Eh, esa niña lo tiene.- pregunto confundido el peli naranja, en eso recordó el reiatsu que sintió en su casa-Era ella…-

-Más vale que la encuentres, quien sabe que le pueda ocurr…- pero el albino no termino pues su celular empezó a sonar- Demonios Hollow, y son tres…-

-Bien hay que ir por ellos…- Rangiku se paró y cerró los ojos-Uno está al norte verdad.-

-Sí.- Toshiro miró a Ichigo- Ve tú allá, la niña se fue por allá.-

Ichigo apretó sus dientes y salió corriendo, mientras Rangiku y Toshiro salían para dejar sus gigai Rukia apareció enfrente de ellos.

-Tres Hollow aparecieron.- habló la peli negra sin saludar- Ichigo fue al norte verdad.-

-Oh, esta tan acostumbrada con él que ya sabes a donde se dirige.- dijo con voz burlona la rubia, Rukia no dijo nada y se echo a correr, los dos chicos la vieron irse.

-Quizás…-

-Vamos.- el albino salió corriendo al sur, mientras Rangiku al poniente, desde una de las azoteas, una chica de larga cabellera naranja y ojos azules oscuro sonríe mientras ve a los shinigami esparcirse.

-Esto dará tiempo, sería malo que se encontraron todos reunidos, eso afectaría mucho…- susurro y desapareció.

.

-No la encontramos.- Orihime susurro agachando la cabeza, Yuzu y Karin suspiraron, Ishida solo se acomodo los lentes.

-Quizás Oni-chan la encontró… vamos no se desanimen.- intento animarlos Yuzu, todos asintieron ella se paro y fue a la cocina- Quieren comer, haré mucha comida, celebrando que Oni-chan la encontró.-

-Yo te ayudo Yuzu.- Orihime se dirigió a la cocina junto a Yuzu, Renji y Ishida tragaron.

-Ella no le pondrá cosas a la comida verdad.- susurro el peli rojo tragando, Ishida solo se puso azul del miedo que provocaba las extrañas combinaciones y gustos de su amiga sobre la comida.

.

-Eres una shinigami.- el Hollow tenía apariencia de humano con ciertas facciones de animales, la niña lo miró asustada, estaba cercas del río y no había donde esconderse pues solo había pasto y flores-Dame tú alma.-

-Papá, mamá.- grito la niña poniendo sus manos en la cabeza mientras el Hollow acercaba su brazo hacia su cuerpo-One-chan Oni-chan…ayúdenme-

-Eres mía…-

Pero el Hollow fue cortado, un grito salió de su garganta, la niña abrió los ojos encontrándose con Ichigo enfrente de ella.

-No padle, me salvaste.-

-Tsuki aléjate.- ordeno Ichigo, la niña obedeció y se alejo un poco, Ichigo miró al Hollow y apunto su bankai hacia este-Maldito.-

-No me detendrás shinigami.- grito este y de sus manos aparecieron perro de un color oscuro y con ojos rojos, estos atacaron a Ichigo, pero este los derribo fácilmente con su bankai, pero mientras más los eliminaba estos se incrementaban.

-Qué demonios.-

-Es una técnica especial, mientras más lo ataques ellos se multiplicarán shinigami.-

Ichigo partía una y otra vez a esos perros espeluznante pero estos solo se incrementaban, estaban tan atento a su pelea que no vio al Hollow, hasta que volteó y vio a este acercándose a Tsuki, atacó al mismo tiempo a todos los perros, haciendo que estos desaparecieran pero volvieron a parecer, Ichigo se libero de ellos y corrió hacia la niña, estiró su mano, el Hollow estaba a punto de atraparla.

-Tsuki corre.- grito pero la niña sol se encogió y cerró los ojos-Tsuki.-

-Papá.-el grito de la niña se quedo en el aire, mientras las flores salieron volando, al igual que la mano del Hollow, quien grito al no tener ya su mano, Ichigo miró al puente y la vio era una chica joven de cabello negro quien miraba al Hollow muy molesta.

-Shinigami.-

-Rukia.- grito Ichigo al mirar a su amiga, pero se detuvo al verla bien, ella había utilizado una katana pero no tenía ropa de shinigami, y a parte su Reiatsu no era el mismo era diferente a la de Rukia, la chica saltó del puente y hizo desparecer la katana haciendo aparecer una Bankai, abrió los ojos y miró al Hollow.

-Papá.- grito Tsuki al acercarse al shinigami sustituto, Ichigo la examino, suspiro al verla que estaba bien, pero su mirada de nuevo se fijo ah aquella chica de cabello negro, que tenía en su mano una bankai pero sin el traje de shinigami, ¿Quién era?, la chica blandió la bankai y la hizo girar en su mano.

-Baila Mikadzuki Kuro.- susurro la bankai tomo un color blanco con negro, pequeños destellos de luz blanca desprendieron de esta, la chica entrecerró los ojos –Roku… Aoi no tsuki kuro -el Hollow empezó a brillar y un azul brillante salió de su cuerpo, Ichigo se tapó los ojos ya que la luz era muy cegadora, al abrirlos el Hollow había desaparecido, la chica suspiro y hizo desaparecer su bankai, volteó y miró al shinigami sustituto así como la pequeña en sus piernas.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ichigo examinando a la chica-Rukia…-

-No soy Kuchiki Rukia.- habló la chica, su voz era más suave a comparación a la de Rukia, así que Ichigo supo que no era ella, Tsuki miró a la chica y fue corriendo a ella, Ichigo estiró su mano, pero la peli naranja abrazo la pierna de la chica.

-One-chan.-

-One-chan.- grito Ichigo al oír a la niña llamar a la chica, la pelinegra sonrió y se puso a la altura de la niña-Me encontlaste.-

-Tsuki por dios, casi me da un ataque, y sin decir el que le daré a ellos…-susurro, Ichigo la miró confundido, más de lo común, la chica cargó a la niña y miró a Ichigo-Gracias Kurosaki Ichigo, por cuidar de mi hermanita.-

-¿¡Como rayos sabes mi nombre!?-pregunto confundido el chico, la chica sonrió.

-Digamos que lo eh adivinado…- tras decir eso un chico de cabello rojo apareció detrás de ella.

-Es hora…- diciendo esto un circulo de luz apareció debajo de los pies de los chicos, Ichigo intento acercarse pero fue mandado a volar por el mismo circulo.

-Fue Diveltido, no papá…- Tsuki grito Ichigo la miró y sonrió-Nos velemos…-

-Sí, cuídate Tsuki no vuelvas a perderte…- dijo Ichigo mirando a la pequeña, en eso la chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones tosió.

-Cierto se me olvidaba, cuando seas más grande no seas sobreprotector.-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ichigo, la chica río

-Solo eso, por lo demás.- miró a Ichigo con ternura- Nunca cambies, nos veremos pronto, Kurosaki Ichigo.-

El cuerpo de los tres empezó a desvanecerse, Tsuki poso su mirada a la colina y señalo.

-Oh, es mamá…- grito en el momento que desaparecían, Ichigo se quedo estático, mirando al pasto que estaba intacto, en eso recibió una patada en la cabeza.

-Tonto.-

-Ru…Rukia.- grito al voltear y ver a la shinigami enojada-Espera ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Buscándote, dime qué es eso de que una niña es tú hija y la cosa…-exclamo Rukia molesta, pero Ichigo no le prestó atención.

-"Si a mí me decía papá y cuando miró a ese lado…Rukia… entonces…"-

-Me estás oyendo Ichigo.-

-Oye, Rukia ¿Vienes sola?-

-Eh claro, Renji se quedo en tú casa le harto estarte correteando y…oye porque estas rojo de la cara.-

Ichigo volteo la cara avergonzado- Por nada…- se paró y comenzó a caminar, Rukia se puso a su lado mientras Ichigo le explicaba sobre la niña y como encontró a su hermana, el cuerpo del chico estaba en casa por suerte había cambiado antes de salir a buscar a la niña, los dos caminaron en silencio, sin embargo Ichigo estaba algo sorprendido, esa niña sí que había hecho de su sábado un loco día, miró a Rukia y luego volteó a otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras?-pregunto Rukia mirando al peli naranja, este solo se rascó la cabeza, aun no sabía si era bueno pero de todos modos lo iba a decir.

-¿Piensas tener hijos? Rukia.-

Su pregunta hizo a la shinigami detenerse y sonrojarse-Que…que pregunta es esa…-

-Solo tenía curiosidad…- susurro Ichigo sonrojado, Rukia volteo la cara sonrojada.

-Y tú piensas tener…-

-Quizás…-susurro Ichigo comenzando a caminar de nuevo, Rukia se puso a su lado y sonrió.

-Si…quizás algún día…-susurro para sí misma aun sonrojada, llegaron a la casa del chico, por suerte Kon estaba en la puerta con su cuerpo, cuando Ichigo estuvo por fin en su cuerpo entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina, encontrándose con todos sus amigos reunidos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto confundido al ver también a Rangiku y Toshiro ahí, Yuzu salió de la cocina con una cacerola en la mano.

-Todos comeremos juntos, creo que es bueno una vez ¿No crees?-Yuzu puso el ultimo plato en la mesa-Bien siéntense ustedes dos.-

-Vamos, Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san- Orihime sonrío haciéndoles señas para que se sentarán, Rangiku platicaba con Renji mientras este suspiraba aburrido, Toshiro era abordado por preguntas de Karin, Ishida hablaba con Chad, Ichigo sonrió al ver esa escena.

-Es lindo.- habló Rukia ganándose la mirada de Ichigo- De vez en cuando es bueno estar todos juntos.-

-Si tienes razón.- contesto Ichigo viendo como su padre se unía a la conversación, en eso sacó de su pantalón el pequeño broche de conejito que rápidamente guardo ya que cierta pelinegra era capaz de quitárselo, sonrió al recordar aquella simpática niña, en realidad si no supiera que el aun era un chico puro según él, hubiera jurado que era su hija… Rukia lo tomó de la mano y los dos se sentaron a lado de sus amigos y disfrutaron de una rica cena.

-"En el futuro, todos siemple estalemos así reunidos".- Yuzu sonrió y tomó una foto de todos los presentes al recordar las palabras de la pequeña Tsuki.

-Al menos, una de mis sobrinas será muy linda-susurro para sí misma mientras veía sus hermanos con esos dos shinigami.

.

-Bienvenidos.- gritaron dos intrépidas gemelas, de cabello negro y ojos turquesa al recibir a los chicos que aparecieron en medio de la habitación-Como les fue en el pasado.-

-Nuestros padres eran igual de lindos.-

-Hubo montones de juguetes…-

-Y bien.-

-Masaki, Sayuri basta.- la voz de la chica peli naranja se hizo presente, las gemelas se alejaron y salieron de la habitación, Hisana sonrió nerviosa al igual que Reki, Tsuki estaba durmiendo en los brazos del chico-Y bien que suerte que no cambiaron el futuro.-

-AL parecer no…Miu-senpai.- habló Hisana observando a la hermosa chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules oscuro, quien sonreía-Donde esta Orihime-san.-

-O mamá esta en una emergencia, regresará pronto.-

-Viajaste igual al pasado y esparciste a los Hollow no-Reki pregunto algo molesto, Miu cerró un ojos inocentemente.

-Lo siento pero sabía que no saldría bien, mira que tuve que ir y ayudarlos, más vale recompensarme para no decirles a sus padres…-rectifico esta sonriendo, los chicos soltaron pequeñas lagrimas.

-Miu-senpai es poderosa…-susurro Hisana al cargar de nuevo a su hermanita, Miu se acerco a la niña y le puso un prendedor nuevo de conejito-O eso.-

-Sí, agradece que tenía uno de repuesto, mira que tú mamá se enojaría al no ver a lindo conejito en la cabeza de Tsuki.-

-Gracias.-susurro Hisana, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabello naranja y ojos violetas, quien se acercó a Hisana y levanto una ceja, Hisana sonrió nerviosa.

-Oni-chan, ya han regresado.-

-No hiciste nada verdad…Hisana.- pregunto este mirando alrededor, sonriéndole a Miu quien solo agacho la cabeza sonrojada y nerviosa, Hisana movió rápido la cabeza.

-No, hemos estado todo el día con Reki no es así…-pero su amigo había escapado al ver al mayor de los hermanos Kurosaki entrar-Esto.-

-Dámela.- el chico cargo a Tsuki tratando de no despertarla-¿Por qué sentí su reiatsu por un momento si tenía su conejito puesto?-

-Esto verás…-Hisana no aguanto y salió corriendo, el chico río por la reacción de su hermana menor.

-Así que tuvo una aventura Tsuki y Hisana…- susurro recordando la historia de sus padres, miró a Tsuki y beso su frente-Bien así debía de ser, esos dos hubiera sido un caos que se juntarán.-

Hisana se detuvo en la puerta de la casa, empezó a reír al recordar las cosas ocurridas, pero no se arrepintió, los vio a los dos antes de que se casaran, no era tan malo.

-Idiota te dije que lo haría sola.-

-Que estás diciendo, mira que sin mi…-escucho las voces inconfundibles de sus padres, ya habían llegado.

-Hisana…- dijo el hombre al bajar su bankai, la mujer a lado de él sonrió al ver a la chica.

-Te portaste bien, cuidaste bien a Tsuki.-pregunto la mujer, Hisana los miró, al hombre con ese alborotado cabello naranja y los mismos ojos que ella, y a la mujer de pequeña estatura ojos violetas y el cabello negro como el de ella, sonrió y corrió hacia ellos abrazándolos a los dos.

-Vaya nos extrañaste mucho.- habló el hombre devolviéndole el abrazo, la mujer de cabello negro acaricio su cabeza, Hisana sonrió y miró las caras de sus padres, volvió a ocultar la cara en los cuerpos de ellos.

-Bienvenidos, mamá, papá…-dijo sus padres sonrieron y se miraron para después mirar a la niña de doce años.

-Estamos devuelta Hisana.- dijeron Rukia e Ichigo, en eso una pequeña de ojos marrón y cabello naranja se acercaba junto a un chico del mismo color de cabello y ojos violetas, Hisana sonrió y miró a su familia reunida.

-"Este es mi familia, eh regresado a nuestro amado futuro…"-

* * *

 **(Aparece la menor de la familia Kurosaki) Tsuki agladece que leyelan este fic, donde mamá y papá están ahola felices Aligatou nos velemos en otlo ployecto de Kaede… Donde mamá y papá selan los protagonistas Bye Bye *con un conejito se despide***

 **Bueno este es el fin del two-short se aceptan comentarios y si le gusto el capitulo, si podía desarrollarlo más pero como era un two-short por eso…**

 **Aviso que haré una continuación… desarrollaré bien la historia, antes de que Ichigo y Rukia se casen por supuesto, espero tener más conocimiento de bleach para cuando lleve a cabo este nuevo proyecto..**

 **Mientras tanto mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos veremos muy pronto "espero" *Neko se inclina y se da a la fuga* matane-mina-san :3**


End file.
